User blog:Silverfaust89/The Rise of the Bullworth Goths (10)
Chapter #10: Let the Rumors Fly I, Malice Blackraven, did the impossible I formed a new clique: The Goths. I maybe boasting my ego a bit, but it's worth it. "Slut!" Shouted a Greaser boy. "Screw you! I'm not a slut!" I hissed at the boy, "Where did you hear that from?" "From one of the cheerleaders. She seems really pissed off at you." The boy explained. "Which cheerleader?" I asked. "Some blond girl, can't remember her name." The boy replied with fear in his eyes, I bet he was afraid of me. "That Bitch!!!!" I shouted. I ran as fast as I could to Harrington house to find my most hated enemy since I got here: Allison Nesterwood. I saw her with her other Preppy friends, aside from Allison and Pinky, I only can remember Justin, Chad, and Bif right off the bat as they we're in my other classes. "You blond-headed bitch!!!" I shouted to Allison. "Look what the vampire dragged in." Hissed that Preppy bitch Allison, as she was innocent about the rumors. "I'm not a slut! What makes you think I am?!" I hissed back at her, with pure malice in my eyes. "Anyone under the Preps tax bracket, will do anything to get rich. Look at that Lola girl, she'll date anyone with a very big social standing." Explained Allison. "She's in our tax bracket, I know she lives next door to me!" Shouted that Pinky girl. "What are you talking about?" Allison asked. "According to my daddy, the Blackravens have a very successful buisness. My daddy bought a 6 ft. stone gargoyle from them, the day the store opened in Bullworth." Defended Pinky. "You bitch! I thought we we're friends!? Now you decide to side with that weird goth girl!" Hissed Allison. She must be mad at Pinky now, and I thought they would be good friends. Good thing they didn't. "When Jimmy and I we're dating, he taught me a very harsh lesson about the real world, looks can be deciving!" Explained Pinky. I didn't even know that Jimmy used to date her. When I was about to leave for home, Pinky caught up to me. "Hey Alice!" Greeted Pinky. "It's Malice, there's a M in my name." I corrected her. Back when I was in kindergarden, my teacher didn't want to address me as Malice, so she removed the M, calling me Alice, to prevent other students shunning me. This kept going until I was middle school, when my english teacher commented on how my name is true act of the horror genre of literture. "I was wondering. Can you teach me how independant." Explained Pinky. "Why?" I asked with a slight bit of confusion. "Well for years I always wanted to get out of my daddy's shadow, he wants me set an example for him, while you can express yourself freely. That and I'm in desparate need for a change, because of my stepmother, stealing my clothes. Please help me!" She begged. "We'll talk about that tommorrow. Meet me in the basement, before school." I said, "Also wear something dark." "Ok, see you then." She said waving goodbye. I went home, to see my parents already making dinner. "How was school, little raven?" My mom said. "Fine, but I'm a bit shaken over some rumors, about me being a slut." I explained. "Who would tarnish the Blackraven name like that?" Asked my dad. "Apparently some Preppy girl, who thinks gothic people are corrupting they're idelistic society." I said with some mention of disdain for Allison, "But I'm not that shaken, by it." "That's good, my little raven." Said my dad. What the hell is with that Allison girl!? She thinks that I'm a abomination to her world, but the truth is she's a total charity case. I heard from Absinthe (that's Beatrice, by the way), that Allison used some of her friends in the Nerds to do her homework. Hell she somewhat caused Absinthe's friend, Algernon to be commited to the local bedlam, Happy Volts Asylum. Seriously Allison needs some payback, and it's way overdue. Category:Blog posts